<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil Town by Kalquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126741">Devil Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquinn/pseuds/Kalquinn'>Kalquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Back in Your Arms Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I mean it with that dark themes tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Smut, dark themes, no happy ending, reader has a little brother, reader is a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquinn/pseuds/Kalquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your kid brother is a baseball player for his high school team and you work odd jobs to save enough money to move you two out of your abusive family home. He turns 18 this year, which means you can finally make the dream a reality! </p><p>You meet a strange skeleton at his first game of the season--why does he make your chest feel warm?</p><p>Will be trying to update every Thursday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Back in Your Arms Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No One's Gonna Catch Us Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this addition to the series!! I've been sitting on the first chapter of this thing for so long. TWs always at the end as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sink a little further into your coat as a shiver racks your body. Hoo-boy is it a cold morning. You attempt to warm yourself up with a sip of your coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Sis, you’ll be at my game tonight, right?” Your brother, Drew, asks from beside you. You look up at the boy, smiling at the way he shakes his undercut mop of brown hair out of his eyes. “Our first game and it’s against our biggest rivals!” He adjusts the baseball duffle against his shoulder thrice before a laugh bubbles out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kiddo.” you confirm, taking another greedy pull from your thermos and hissing when the hot liquid betrays you.</p><p> </p><p>Drew’s high school team had been practicing hard, and the time was finally upon them--their first game of the season. “Coach has me pitching, too! I getta open up the season!” Your little brother is brimming with excitement now, his arms fluttering as if to punctuate it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Drew! You deserve it. You’re the best pitcher they’ve got.” You winked up to him as the two of you approach the school.</p><p> </p><p>Drew turns to face you, “See you at five, ‘kay?”</p><p> </p><p>“See you at five.” You nod, bumping your forearm against his.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“The ranch sunflower seeds and a red slurp-ice, please?” The team mom takes your money and hands you your precious snacks with a smile. You thank her and make your way back to the bleachers to watch the kids warm up.</p><p> </p><p>Monsters had come up from the mountain about eight or so years ago, so the sight of a bunch of monsters and humans on the field made your heart swell. Not every school was so “open” to monsters, even after all these years. Your focus is pulled from the rabbit monster on Drew’s team to find a new face approaching the pitcher’s mound.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t recall him telling you about a new teammate! You’d have to ask him about them later. The bronze haired teen seemed to be talking to Drew rather animatedly, and it surprised you that your brother seemed so calm with them.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across your face. <em> Good, </em> you think and pop a handful of sunflower seeds in your mouth. You’re working on your cheek-full of seeds when a rather solid thud lands on the bleacher just behind you. After the initial shock, you spit a shell into the empty cup you snagged from the snack shack. The bronze haired kid was making their way to first base, now, and started warming up with the other base players while your brother started warming up himself.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, his pitching had come so far since last season. He was a natural and it filled you with pride to hear the satisfying <em> smack </em> of the catcher’s mitt. </p><p> </p><p>“which one’s yers?” A rough baritone sounded at your ear. The voice made something stir deep in your chest.</p><p> </p><p>You turned your head and quietly gasped at the skeleton monster seated behind you. Your heart seemed to skip a beat--in fear, anticipation or what, you weren’t sure yet. The smile stretched across his skull was razor sharp, a single gold incisor highlighting his grin. His sockets were black as pitch with two small orbs of red light glowing within. You felt heat crawl up your neck as you fumbled for words. “N-number eight. The pitcher.” You respond dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>His sockets were filled with mirth as he eyed you. “looks like yers n’ mine get on nicely.” He commented before turning back to the field. The game was starting up, now. “‘m sorry, i di’n introduce myself.” Those orbs of light found your eyes. “name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” He holds his hand out toward you.</p><p> </p><p>You had to turn awkwardly in your seat to face him properly and extend your own hand. “(Y/n),” You supply, taking his bony hand in yours.</p><p> </p><p>You nearly choke on your sunflower seeds when a zap goes up your arm, causing you to spit the remainder of seeds into the cup you held in your opposite hand at the same time as you recoil. “What the <em> hell </em>?” You ask him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“ol’ buzzer in th’ hand trick. never gets old.” He chuckles, winking at you. Your heart skins another beat and you avert your gaze before turning your attention back to the game. Why did your chest feel so warm?</p><p> </p><p>“Good to meet you, too.” You say softly. The umpire calls a strike and you let out a whoop. <em> Thatta boy, </em> you think to yourself with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Another pitch, this time the batter leans into it and the crack of the bat sends a line drive between first and second. First base leaps to the side, glove outstretched, and snags the ball out of the air. Both you and Sans rise up and give a holler.</p><p> </p><p>“nice catch, frisk!!” He hoots. You can’t help but smile at the skeleton as you take your seat once more. He catches you smiling and your face lights up red before you snap your gaze back to the field in time to see the next batter come up to the plate. “mind if i sit?” He asks, motioning to the empty space beside you. When you shake your head, he steps down and sits beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“Your kid’s got quick reflexes,” you comment as the empire calls a ball. Drew takes a deep breath and shakes it off.</p><p> </p><p>He tenses momentarily before chuckling, “yeah, we uh, practiced a lot.” He looks sidelong at you. “i’m more the kid’s uncle than anything.”</p><p>You return his gaze and say, “The pitcher’s my lil’ brother.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you sit in relative silence as you watch the game once more. There’s another crack of the bat and the ball goes flying over Drew’s head. He makes a futile attempt to jump up and snatch it from the air before turning to the outfield. The rabbit monster in center field dives for the ball as the batter makes it to first base, but they narrowly miss it. The batter makes a break for second base and the shortstop hustles out to meet centerfield halfway. Drew stands behind second base as the ball makes its way infield; it smacks into second base’s mitt, but the batter slid into second and the umpire calls out:</p><p> </p><p>“Safe!”</p><p> </p><p>The ball is handed to Drew and he tosses it into his mitt three times before taking a deep breath and taking his spot on the mound. His eyes find yours and you give him a nod and a smile. He nods and smiles in turn before throwing in a curveball. “Strike!” You cheer happily.</p><p> </p><p>“ya seem real close.” Sans comments. You turn to him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We are.” You hum.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Good game, kiddo!” You say, bumping forearms with your brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he grins at you. “I’m surprised we pulled through in the last inning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you guys are an amazing team. I knew you’d win.” You wink up at him before glancing over towards Sans. He’s with a much taller skeleton now, clad in a black leather jacket and impossibly slim skinny jeans.</p><p> </p><p>You can hear the taller skeleton from your spot a few yards away. “THAT WAS QUITE THE EXCEPTIONAL GAME.” He’s praising the teen, Frisk, you recall.</p><p> </p><p>“So who’s this Frisk kid you didn’t tell me about, huh?” You tease.</p><p> </p><p>“They transferred a few weeks ago. We don’t see much of each other outside of baseball. But they’re really cool.” He says, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“You should try hanging out with them, more. You seem to get along really well.” You start leading him away from the field to begin your walk home.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get pizza?” he asks, eyes pleading with yours.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as we’re home before nine. You know how the parentals are.” You say the last part bitterly and Drew nods, his face drooping. You nudge him gently, “C’mon, let’s snag some pizza.” His face lit back up and the two of you went on your way.</p><p> </p><p>Main street was pretty divisive. On one side was monster owned and friendly businesses, on the other were all human only establishments. Like the rest of the town, Main Street was not always the safest place to be on a Friday night. You had come to learn that the monster businesses were much safer to frequent, as most of them seemed to have some sort of morals that the humans on the South side of the street lacked. With an inward sigh you shoulder open the door to Josie’s, a typical little pizza joint with a salad bar and booths lining the walls. Upon seeing your usual spot open, you trotted over with Drew in tow. The rabbit monster caught your eye and gave you a wave before turning back to the register she was working, you both returned it as you slid into the seats across from one another. Drew shuffled his bags around, settling his bat bag on the floor to lean against the wall and his backpack on the seat beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“The usual?” A faun rabbit that looks worse for wear asks the both of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please!” Drew chirps happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jay.” You grin up at the waiter before he moves away with a hop in his step. It wasn’t long before a human man dropped your root beers off at your table.</p><p> </p><p>Drew twirled his drink three times before taking a sip. “How did I do?” He asks expectantly, eyes on the ice bobbing in his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’already know the answer, kiddo,” you chuckle, but answer him anyways. “You were a <em> beast </em> out there!” You emphasize by tilting your drink toward him and smile when his lips stretch across his face. “That arm of yours is a force to be reckoned with.” You continue as his gaze flits up to your chin. “Don’t even get me started about those RBI’s you nailed.” You could feel the pride swelling in your chest and chuckled. “You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did do pretty well this time, huh?” He confirms with a grin just as the tray of pizza and plate of mozzarella sticks are set between you.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Josie!” You directed toward the rabbit monster before you.</p><p> </p><p>She eyes you and raises a furry brow, “Yeah, yeah,” she responds with a repressed smile. “Try ta stay outta trouble tonight, ‘kay?” When she says this, her crimson gaze is a little more serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it if trouble finds me.” You return apologetically. The bunny just turns away, shaking her head. When you turn your attention back to the table, you note that Drew is already starting in on a piece of pizza. You chuckle and eye the extra side of marinara sauce before claiming it as your own and start on the fried sticks of cheese. You glance at your phone and note that it’s about 7:30. The walk home takes no longer than fifteen minutes, so you turn to your brother as he finishes his last slice, “Wanna play some games?” You inquire with a nod to the small arcade area.</p><p> </p><p>Drew’s face lights up as he stares you down. “Let’s race.” He challenges without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you raced for what seemed like no time at all, but when you glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 8:27. “Alright, bro, this’s the last one then we gotta head back, okay?” When he nods in response, you deposit the appropriate quarters into the machines and race your last race.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I’d bead you!” Drew boasts as the two of you exit the parlor. He’s got his bat bag slung over his shoulder, and you briefly wonder how his back never gets tweaked with the added weight of his school bag.</p><p> </p><p>“But I was <em> real </em> close.” You tease. The two of you share a laugh and fall into companionable silence as you walk  down the street toward home.</p><p> </p><p>You hear the loud music and voices from across the street when you begin to pass by the human bar, Joe’s. There’s a couple sharp whistles but you refuse to pay them any mind and continue walking. Drew hastily grabs your hand when you hear the cat calls, <em> I don’t have time for this tonight. </em> You give your brother’s hand a squeeze and pick the pace up, but you hear footsteps on asphalt from behind and to your left. Great.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweet thang,” a man drawls as his feet hit the sidewalk. “Ditch your man, let us show you a good time.” You grit your teeth and look in the window of the bakery to catch their reflections. </p><p> </p><p>There’s three of them. You inwardly curse and launch a, “Fuck off,” over your shoulder. This earns a couple of hoots from the other men. You're already planning to dip into the monster bar across the alleyway to get away from the sleazebags when one of them grips your upper arm to turn you around. You move to shove Drew away from yourself, but he ends up bumping into one of the other men. When did they surround you?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to talk to a man who's only been nice to ya.” He slurs. He steps closer to you, prompting you to step back, only hesitating when you realise they’re herding the both of you into the dark alley between the bar and bakery. You glance around, desperately hoping to lock eyes with <em> anyone </em> that could help. You only briefly catch the eye of a smaller monster who gives you an apologetic glance before ducking away. “You trying to run, little lady?” you harden your gaze and stare up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to do <em> anything </em>.” you retort, but the men have already coaxed you and your brother into the depths of the alleyway. You start to size them up. The one blocking your exit and addressing you is a few inches taller than you and is pretty lithe. The one to your left is burly and taller than the first, you bristle when you see his hand holding Drew by the loop on his backpack. Drew looks ten seconds away from a break down, but when he holds your gaze you do your best to reassure him before looking to the third man to your right. He’s got a big old beard and, in general, is pretty hairy. He’s average sized, though, and you thank your lucky stars for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Let the kid go and we’ll have a good time.” You say to the first man.</p><p> </p><p>He raises his brow and looks to the other men with a laugh, “Hear that fellas? “Just let the kid go,”” he mocks you. “Girlie, I don’t think you’re in a position to bargain with us. We ain’t gonna let the kid go squeal to someone for help. Can’t save your boyfriend that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>At his words, your attention snaps over to your brother, who attempts to slide out from his bags and away from the man. His bat bag hits the ground with a heavy thud, his school bag following once the second man gets his bearings and grapples with your brother to pin both arms behind his back with one meaty hand and cover his mouth with another. “Keep the kid under wraps, Richie,” Man one growls.</p><p> </p><p>You’re trying to dash to your brother’s aid when the first man yanks you back by the hair hard enough that you swear you hear some of it tear from your scalp. “Nice try, Missy.” He chuckles darkly, using his free hand to catch your face and turn you to face him full on. “I love the <em> fire </em> in your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>You bring your knee up harshly to nail him in the groin; he pushes you away, further into the alley, and shouts to his hairy lackey, “Damnit, Chris, get that bitch under control!” </p><p> </p><p>Man three, Chris, is bull rushing you as you try to help Drew once more. Your attempt is futile because Chris wrenches your arms behind you and growls in your ear, “I’d be a good little girl, now, if I were you.” The alcohol on his breath burns your nose and makes you grimace. “She’s a feisty one, Jordy. You really know how’ta pick ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jordy” has recovered from your low blow and is sauntering over to stand before you. “Looks like we gotta teach you some <em> manners </em>,” he hisses as he delivers a backhand that’s got you tasting blood and seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate you’ll be home later than nine. You have got to make this quick. “Wouldn’t do that if I were you,” you warn, spitting blood onto the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“And why’s that, little miss?” Jordy taunts, grabbing you by your hair and wrenching your head to the side so he could lean in and <em> smell </em> you. “Gonna do somethin’ about it?” he whispers in your ear, using his free hand to unzip your sweater slowly. Okay, you could use that to your advantage.</p><p> </p><p>“I will if you don’t stop.” You nearly growl at him.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the three of them laugh in your face. Jordy flicks open your sweater with one last move of his wrist and moves his hand under your shirt to toy with the hem of your leggings. You feel yourself getting Braver, even when a shadow moves over the entrance of the alley. Jordy notices the disturbance and turns to yell at the passer by, “Nothing to see here, m-” his grip on your hair loosens and you grin.</p><p> </p><p>Havoc breaks out in a flurry of movement.</p><p> </p><p>You skillfully ditch the sweater, leaving Chris befuddled and empty handed, save the garment in his grip. Quickly shuffling your feet, you land a right hook straight into Jordy’s nose. You take advantage of his back pedaling to get a proper distance between yourself and the two men, eyes bouncing from Chris to Jordy and finally landing on Richie. You feel Determination spark deep inside you and a feral expression settle on your features. You vaguely register the sound of a switchblade clicking to your right before you’re descending upon Richie. The man (rightfully) panics and throws your brother to the wayside to bring his fists up. He goes for a swing when he realises you aren’t slowing down, but you duck under it before he can react. You use your position under his centre of balance to your advantage and tackle him to the ground. You’re straddling his chest and land one good disorienting punch to his jaw before catching his rising arm and throwing him into an arm bar. You buck your hips up and to the right and simultaneously wrench his wrist to the left with a sickening crack before rolling away from him and getting to your feet as Chris comes at you, blade aloft. </p><p> </p><p>You huff and brace, grabbing and redirecting his arm before using his momentum to throw him over your shoulder. Chris fumbles his blade on impact and you scramble for it, barely gripping it in your hands when Jordy tackles you to the ground. “Drew!” you shout out and hear shuffling of bags and zippers as the man on your back grabbed a fistfull of your hair and slammed your face into the pavement. “Think you’re <em> clever, </em> little girl?” He asks when he raises your head up once more. His voice was in your ear and you cackled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually.” You respond, punctuating your words with a blind stab over your shoulder. Blood spills over your shoulder and the weight on your back is lifted.</p><p> </p><p><em> “JORDIE!!” </em>Chris is on his feet again and is rushing to the aid of the aforementioned man. You quickly recover yourself and note that Jordie is holding his neck.</p><p> </p><p><em> Aw, shit. </em> You think, <em> I didn’t want to kill him or anything. </em> Something flies toward you from your peripheral and you effortlessly catch the bat your brother has thrown you.</p><p> </p><p>“You good for nothing,” Chris is whirling to face you, a vein popping comically from his forehead. “Fucking <em> bitch </em> .” You idly notice that Reggie is also beginning to rise to his feet despite his gnarled arm. “I’ll <em> kill you!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Try me, big boy.” You invite, tossing the knife to your feet in favour of the bat in your opposite hand. He’s charging you again and you give a bunny hop before swinging the bat hard into his side. Much to your delight he staggers and vomits. You hear Drew whine and snap your focus to him to see Richie being ballsy and approaching him. Richie is about an arm’s length from your brother by the time you stoop to snatch up the switchblade again and let it fly through the air where it makes a home deep in his gut. The man freezes and stares at the blade before staggering backwards. “I wouldn’t--ah. Do that.” You attempt to warn him as he yanks the blade from his skin. “Drew, pack it up we’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body,” Chris growls from much closer than you remember him being.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not,” you say, but he’s already rearing up to strike. “Have it your way.” You relent and barrel roll to the side. You land in a crouch and take a swing at his knee, wincing when the leg collapses sideways and he screams. You stand fully and look down at the man, “Can we leave now?” When he doesn’t speak you wave Drew over, but still feel…. Watched. A shadow moves from the entryway of the alley and you spin on your heel, bat at the ready before deflating in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, uh, hey?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: assault, blood</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spitfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get fixed back up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chill with me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. The girl from Frisk’s baseball game just handed three grown men their asses on a platter. You had turned to face him, your body language daring him to try and hurt you, but when you registered who he was the tension dropped from your shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans, uh, hey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was skull over heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey,” he says smartly, feeling his smile twitch as he takes in your injuries. The left side of your face is blooming a brilliant purple shade, your lip is split, your knuckles bruised and there’s blood covering your shoulder, running down your back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid on Frisk’s team, Drew, he thinks, steps up beside you and taps your foot with his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly you hand him the bat before speaking. “Sorry for the mess,” you laugh softly, wincing when the action stretches your abused face. “Well.. we should both skedaddle before cops show up, dont’cha think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why dont’cha gimme yer number?” He winks lazily at you, gold tooth gleaming in the low light of the alley. “just in case ya find yerself in a pickle.” He pauses, stepping closer to you. “‘r if i can take ya out fer dinner, spitfire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blink up at him with wide eyes (well, one wide eye, the other one started to swell), and pull out your phone with a crooked smile. “Sure, bone-boy, why not?” You made to unlock your phone and hand it over, but nearly fumbled it with a curse under your breath. “Sorry, we have to go, rain check?” He could hear the barely restrained panic in your voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colour had drained completely from your face, tension rising in your body. You tried to keep up the smile, but it became more of a grimace instead. You were hastily pushing past him, Drew close on your heels with a panicked look of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you could take three drunkards out and relax at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had you so anxious right now? Sans stood dumbfounded in the alley before moving to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to know what on earth could make that Brave SOUL of yours blanch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were running down the sidewalk with your brother like hell hounds were on your heel. Sans kept his distance, teleporting inconspicuously every time he almost lost sight of you. He followed the two of you to a neighborhood about fifteen minutes away from Grillby’s, ‘porting to hide behind a tree across the street from you when you slowed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strained to hear what you were murmuring to your brother, barely able to pick up the words “screaming,” “run,” and “asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You broke away from the kid and strode a couple houses further, leaving Drew to hide behind a tree much like Sans was now. Were you… breaking into the house? No, you had a key, so what were you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blipped over to another cover that was closer to this house, careful to stay out of view from you and Drew just in time to watch the front door swing open in your hand. You choked back a scream when something popped and your arm fell useless at your side. The man in the doorway grabbed you roughly by the collar and dragged you inside with a slam of the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans couldn’t hear the words being screamed over the sound of his buzzing magic. He was momentarily distracted from the sounds of a fight inside the house by your brother dashing down the side of the house with his head down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like what he was piecing together, nor did he enjoy the way he understood what you were going through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have been deep in thought because the lights inside the house were now off and a barely audible click alerted him that someone had exited the house. Sans had to suck in a breath and duck behind his hiding spot at the sight of you. When he looked back at you, he nearly rushed forward to help. He decided to Check you instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Y/N)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP- 1/56</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF- 12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*TWO MORE MONTHS.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his sockets widen and his eyelights disappear as he watched you clutching a first aid kit in one hand, your other arm still hanging limp. Your breath was laboured and you had a nasty ring around your neck like someone had throttled you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans couldn’t take it anymore. He had to leave or he was going to do something he’d regret. He didn’t want to mess anything up with the person that made his SOUL sing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you left the house, you swore you had heard someone nearby, but upon seeing nothing, you made your way down to the basement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flinched when Drew swung the door open a little too fast and he muttered an apology before ushering you inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could ask, you began listing off your injuries, “Just some nasty bruises, no cuts--the blood’s not mine and my shoulder got dislocated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.” You confirmed. “You’d think I’d learn not to try opening the door myself by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew just shook his head worriedly, taking the first aid kit from you and leading you to the little bathroom beyond the couch. You looked around at the little studio layout your parents had set up for Drew down here. The two of you had saved up enough money for a loveseat couch with a pullout bed, a 22” TV, a gaming console and a small coffee table. Soon enough, you’d have enough money for an apartment for the both of you, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, breaking from your reverie to comply. You straddled the lip of the bathtub, bad arm facing out and graciously took the proffered washcloth and clamping it between your teeth. At Drew’s questioning gaze, you nod and incline your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. One,” He takes your wrist in one hand, “two..” He grips your elbow in the other, bringing your forearm up to make a ninety-degree angle. “Three.” In one swift and sure movement, he presses your elbow down and turns your arm outward, resulting in a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rag in your mouth stifles your scream and a few tears make their way down your cheeks. You breathe deeply as Drew offers you a sling, but you shake your head. “Nah, I need to shower first. That one guy bled on me.” Drew nods silently and helps you take off your shirt without jostling your arm too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need the chair?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay. Tired, but not dizzy.” You assure him, standing from your seat and turning the water on. “I’ll shout if I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew shoots you one last worried glance before nodding and sweeping out of the bathroom, leaving the door open just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an awkward and much needed shower, you step out to see a loose nightgown rolled up on the closed toilet seat for you. Drew is such a sweetie. You stiffly get your bad arm into the arm hole before slipping the garment the rest of the way on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drew? I’m ready for the sling.” You call, towelling off as much moisture from your hair as possible before hanging your towel. You turn to face your brother as he wanders inside, sling in hand. You hiss in pain as he moves your arm to get it properly fitted, and sigh in relief when he’s done. “Thanks, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s quiet for a moment, fingers lingering on the strap of your sling. When he finally speaks, it's quietly, his gaze cast downward. “You should move out, (y/n). You can. I can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no, I’m not going to just leave you here. You turn 18 in two months. That’s no time at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can wait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” he huffs, pulling away and looking down at you. “it's no time at all.” He surprises you with how intensely he meets your eyes. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You barked. “Not an option. If I’m not here, who knows what those </span>
  <em>
    <span>assholes</span>
  </em>
  <span> will do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they do to me!” He wails, furiously wiping unshed tears from his face. “I just can’t stand seeing you like this,” he croaks with a sniff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any anger you had welling up melts away and you sigh. “I know, Andrew. I know.” You turn sideways, stretching out your good arm for a hug that he graciously accepts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna see you hurt anymore.” He bends down, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, surprisingly cautious of your freshly reduced shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You run your hand up and down his back, “I know, kid, I know.” The two of you stay like that a while, him crying into your shoulder and you consoling him, before you speak again. “I’m not leaving you, Drew. Not ever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods into your shoulder before pulling away and wiping his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never be sorry. It isn’t your fault.” You motion toward the couch. “Come on, I’m tired as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew only nods, allowing you to lead him to the couch. He helps you pull the bed out from it and grabs you a spare blanket from his closet. You’re fluffing up the cushions when he returns. “Can we watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Mononoke?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You know I love that movie.” You watch with a slight smile as he loads up the movie and returns to the edge of the couch-bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… want ice for your face?” He offered, but you shook your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t want either of us going back up there tonight.” You scoot to one side of the bed, your bad arm on the outside, and pat the space beside you. “Let’s just enjoy the movie, okay?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Injuries, insinuated domestic violence and abuse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we have a coffee shop au?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>309 hits??? Wowie, thank you *^*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Drew approach the school, prompting you to say goodbye with a bump of your good forearm against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, kiddo. Practice is over at five, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, eyes roaming down to your slinged arm and sighing. “Be safe, sis.” He turns away, straightening his bat bag three times and leaving you alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hair on the back of your neck stands on end and you whip around to find Sans standing behind you. “Jeeze,” you place a hand over your heart and glare up at the skeleton, “you scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckles, scuffing his foot against the ground. “sorry. didn’ mean ta. was just droppin’ the kid off.” His gaze drops to your arm and you nearly miss the shift in his expression before it settles back into the relaxed grin he always seems to be wearing. “wha’ happen’d to yer arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink at him, trying to keep a neutral face while you think of an excuse. “Ah, this?” you look at your sling and sigh. “My dog and I got a little too into tug of war last night.” You laugh, scratching the back of your head. “I’ll be back to normal in no time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans narrows his eyes suspiciously, his grin faltering at the edges. He doesn’t seem convinced, but elects to change subjects anyway. “wanna get some coffee, dollface?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile, ignoring the twinge in your still bruised face, “That sounds good to me. I’m exhausted.” Before the two of you walk off, Sans reaches toward you, something in his upturned palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘ere, this’ll help. ‘s a monster candy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” you say dumbly, reaching out to pluck the candy from his hand. You had heard of the healing properties of monster food, but it was always a little too expensive for your wallet. Your fingers brush against his bones, sending a pleasant ripple of warmth straight to your chest. “Thanks, Sans.” You unwrap the sweet and pop it into your mouth where it fizzles against your tongue and makes your injuries tingle. You gasp, reaching a hand up to your face. The swelling is gone! You grin, this time it’s without pain, and step forward to give Sans a half hug. “Wow, thank you so much!” With a slight squeeze and the scent of mustard and pine teasing your nose, you step away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans looks at you with an expression somewhere between shocked and dazed before chuckling and waving you off. “nah, ‘s no skin off my nose.” He jokes as he begins to walk away from the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hide a snort behind your hand, shoulders bouncing, and fall into step beside him. He eyes you with mirth and starts to say something else when you cut him off, “Woah! Even my shoulder feels better!” You excitedly undo your sling and give an experimental roll of your shoulder then move your arm in a large circle. You stuff the sling in your hoodie pocket and turn so you’re walking backwards in front of your skeletal companion. “Sans, I could kiss you right now. That injury would have had me out of work for at least a week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh,” his cheekbones gain a light dusting of red as he looks off to the side. “‘m not stoppin’ ya.” He divulges with a wink at you, causing you to stumble slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You correct yourself and turn forward again. “Which shop we going to?” You ask, voice pitched a tad high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“portfolio,” he replies easily, watching you with a grin that crinkles his sockets. “ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>bean</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh escapes you and you return his grin with one of your own. “Sure have. I go to that shop </span>
  <em>
    <span>espresso</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ly.” That earns a deep chuckle from him and you can’t help but feel butterflies at the sound. The two of you idly chatter the rest of the way to the coffee shop and you marvel at how easy he is to talk to. He seems rough around the edges with his shark-like smile and bright red eyelights, but he actually just seems to love really really bad puns and flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had to admit, you didn’t mind the flirting one bit. “You must like chai, ‘cause you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot tea</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You tease, sticking your tongue out at him and winking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans actually sputters before laughing and opening the door to Portfolio. “affogato what i was gonna say, you mocha me lose my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re giggling like a school girl with a bright flush on your cheeks by the time you get into line. You lean in, angling your mouth to the side of his skull where his ear would be and ask, “Coffee, tea, or more of me?” In a hushed tone. The two of you get called forward before he can recover and you take pity on him by ordering first. “Hey there! May I have the blended peanut butter mocha please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing! And for you?” The barista asks Sans, who finally comes back to himself with an easy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘ll take the red eye.” He indulges, winking lazily and making the barista laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name for the order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sans.” The skeleton pulls out his wallet and you protest, only to be shut down. “don’ worry sweetheart, you can get it next time.” He winks again and finishes paying so you two can find a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the coffee,” you smile meekly at him as you sit and he waves you off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’ sweat it, doll.” you flush at the new pet name and his grin widens. “y’know,” he drawls, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and resting his skull in one hand, “i grind real fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch as he lazily drags a bright red tongue over his teeth with lidded sockets. You feel heat creep up your neck and try not to stutter when you retort with, “Ah, well, I love this one jasmine tea where they hand-tie each leaf into a little butterfly. Guess you could say I’m into bondage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of him getting flustered like you thought he might, his expression becomes downright mischievous. “damn, doll, can you feel that?” he drops his hand from his skull and eyes you hungrily. “i feel somethin’ brewin’ between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans? I have your order ready!” The barista from earlier calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans eases back into his default lazy expression and winks at you before standing to grab your drinks. You resist the urge to fan yourself as you calm down from all of the shameless flirting. When he returns, he hands you your drink and you utter a thank you before taking a sip and humming. “Mmm, I love this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice an’ small, real convenient.” Sans nods, sipping at his piping coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that really hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, it goes right through me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snrk, seriously though, it doesn’t hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope.” He proves his point by taking a long pull from his cup before fixing you with a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just shake your head and roll your eyes playfully at him. “So, Sans, how long have you guys been in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to think for a moment, gaze flicking upward while he taps a phalange on his chin. “been in this city about a year ‘r two now. used ta live a town over but decided to move closer when tori an’ the kid moved ‘ere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tori?” You question with a tilt of your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yea, queen of monsters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen??” You gasp and furrow your brow at him “You’re the uncle-figure to the Queen of all monsters’ kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“one an’ only.” He confirms, grin growing wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys are that close. Wow, the Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, all tha monsters knew each other down there. not a huge place y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, I’m sorry,” you say with a wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, yer good.” He chuckles, lifting his drink toward you. “‘s not like ya put us down there yerself, heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” you laugh awkwardly. Damn, what’s a good change of subject from that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, why don’t’cha gimme yer number?” He winks before continuing, “‘cause i like you a latte.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slap a hand over your mouth and nose to keep yourself from spewing blended coffee everywhere. He really caught you off guard with that one! “S.. sure,” you recover and pull out your phone, pulling up a new contact and sliding the phone over to him. He inputs his number and slides it back across the table to you. You gaze down at the name he set for himself and you repress a snort. “Red Hot Tea, huh?” With a couple taps you shoot him a text that says “chai like you a latte, too ;)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you begin to wrap up your little impromptu coffee date and as you exit, Sans turns to you. “so what’re you up to this weekend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m pretty busy over the weekends, actually.” You look at him apologetically. “Maybe if not sooner, I’ll see you at the next ballgame?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans smiles easily at you, “sounds good, doll.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I broke my ankle pretty bad at the end of February (bimalleolar fracture and managed to dislocate it at the same time). They had to put a plate and some screws in, so now ya boi is bionic. But! I got out of the cast, finally and now I'm slowly regaining my range of motion and doing minor weight bearing!<br/>Wish me well &lt;3 https://kalquinn.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Scared of Somethin' New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come be my friend? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday came and you were walking your brother home from school when you finally indulged him with how exactly your injuries healed so quickly and your impromptu coffee outing with his teammate’s “uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he asked what I was up to this weekend, but I’m not going to leave you at home with the parentals.” You conclude, blushing under his wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about me,” you began to interject, but he held up his hand, “I’m going to a friend’s house this weekend.” He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him when he faces forward again just to eye you sideways. “Staying the night, even.” His eyebrows wiggle, and you resist the urge to shove him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, you.” You pull the hood of your jacket up to obscure your face from his offensively high vantage point. It should be illegal for your “little” brother to be upwards of six inches taller than you. </p><p> </p><p>“So there’s no reason for you not to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“So text him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-no.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs again and bumps into you gently. “Come on, sis, this is the first time you’ve gone out with anyone since I was a freshman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited for you! Aren’t you?” He hooks a finger under your hood, pulling it back to reveal your flushed face and unsure expression. “(Y/n), he wouldn’t have asked you out if he wasn’t interested, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t use logic on me.” You push his hand away and look into his hazel eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt this way about someone. We had… <em> really </em> good chemistry.” You huff and look down at your feet. “I’m not great with people, though, and I just know I’ll end up saying or doing something really dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Drew makes an indignant noise, stopping in his tracks with his arms crossed. The two of you are only a block away from home, now. “What do you mean? You’re great with people.” At your deadpan stare, he continues. “Look at the staff at Josie’s. What about your clients? Your coworkers? Even the team’s parents all love you.”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head, “Yeah, sure, but you know the person I am out there isn’t really me. I follow everyone’s lead on how to act around certain groups.” You start picking at your sleeve with a sigh. “I don’t want to show Sans an imitation of me, but I’m also scared of being myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a great start.” His words make you crease your brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> want </em> to be yourself. So be yourself. If he doesn’t like that, then he’s not good enough for you.” He states simply.</p><p> </p><p>“And when did you become a dating guru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Today.” He decides with a laugh before walking with you the rest of the way home.</p><p> </p><p>You go inside to greet your parents while Drew retreats to the basement to start schoolwork. They hardly pay you any mind and you count your blessings while you make it to your room to pick out some lounge clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.</p><p> </p><p>When you’re finished, you sit on your bed and stare at your phone for a solid ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Me): </em> </b> <b>chai like you a latte, too ;)</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em> </b> <b>ya fallin fer me already, doll?</b></p><p> </p><p>You never replied to him, unsure of what you should or could say to that. Instead, you bring yourself to finally type out:</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Me): </em> </b> <b>Hey, my weekend just freed up.</b></p><p><b> <em>(Me): </em> </b> <b>Wanna hang?</b></p><p> </p><p>You hate the way you sit with baited breath until he finally responds.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em> </b> <b>grillby’s tmrw at 5?</b></p><p> </p><p>You feel your chest swell as you type out an affirmative, telling him you couldn’t wait. You distantly hear your parent’s bedroom door close and you grab your keys, slipping silently out of the house and locking the front door behind you. You make your way giddily to the basement, pausing at the base of the stairs before entering.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow at five.” You breathe as soon as the door shuts behind you.</p><p> </p><p>Drew raises a brow at you from his spot on the couch. “Date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Date.”</p><p> </p><p>He hops to his feet and pumps a fist into the air. “Yes! Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“The monster burger place by Josie’s.” You walk up to the couch and shoo Drew out of the way to pull out the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Casual, public, cool.” He nods approvingly, picking the spare blanket up off his bed. He returns and flops onto one side of the couch bed, throwing the blanket across the mattress as he does.</p><p> </p><p>You settle in beside him and sigh. “I’m nervous as hell, though.” You turn on your side to face him and he does the same, a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be great.” His grin turns wry. “Frisk and I are gonna talk about it all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> what </em>?” You laugh in disbelief, more of a scoff than an actual laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re the one that said I should hang out with them more.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>You’re staring at your reflection in Drew’s full body mirror. Were you dressed up too much? Too little? You sigh deeply and start to fuss with your hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You look fine.” Drew laughs, tying his shoes. “You’re overthinking it.”</p><p> </p><p>You let your gaze run over your fitted red blouse, black skinny jeans and combat boots one last time before groaning. “Tell me again why you’re coming with me?” You shrug into your trusty hoodie and turn to face your brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Frisk and I are going to spy on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drew.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really.” His eyes crinkle at the corners as his smile stretches wider. “Frisk also said they were craving burgers and fries and that that place has the best ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you make the walk with idle chatter and much teasing on Drew’s part, leaving you to enter the infamous Grillby’s a blushing mess. You gasp, frightened, when Frisk seems to pop up out of nowhere and rushes your brother, dragging him away to a booth. They both sit on the same side with a clear view of the bar and you groan quietly, watching with a suspicious gaze that’s returned by two broad grins.</p><p> </p><p>“hey.” Sans greets, walking up to you with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” you let a breathy laugh escape you before saying, “should’a told me we were wearing leather tonight, we could’ve matched.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs in that deep baritone of his, and you feel your face heat up all over again. You finally take in your surroundings and take note of all the different monsters and the occasional human. </p><p> </p><p>“should’a told me ya got leather ta wear.” He retorts with a wink before leading you to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the bar, there’s a monster made up of bright violet flames tending it. He wears a crisp, pressed maroon dress shirt tucked into black slacks and adorned with a tie the colour of his flames. There are glasses perched on his face where you think his eyes are supposed to be. Sans leans into your line of sight with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“still with me, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, yeah! Sorry, I’ve just never seen such a hot bartender.” You recover with a cheeky albeit embarrassed grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sans hoots, pulling a stool out for you so you can sit. “i don’t <em> flame </em> ya. i <em> heat </em> ta admit it, but th’ guy knows ‘ow ta <em> smoulder </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You’re laughing loudly when he takes his seat beside you, and you have to cover your mouth to repress a snort. Your laughs die down suddenly with a gasp, eyes widening as you make a realisation. “<em> Oh my gods.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“wha-”</p><p> </p><p>You cut him off when you turn to the fire approaching you and grin your best shit-eating grin. What better name for a flaming bartender than, “Heya, <em> Fireball. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sans snorts beside you, slamming his hand against the bar top, causing you to visibly flinch and tense, swallowing your momentary panic. You distract yourself with Grillby’s unamused and impressed stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I see Sans has found a fellow jokester. Fantastic.” His voice crackles pleasantly and he slides a menu to you. You force yourself to relax and gratefully accept it. “Anything to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve actually never had monster alcohol before,” You glance at the drinks section of the menu before looking up at him again. “Surprise me?”</p><p> </p><p>He just nods, handing Sans a mustard bottle from under the bar. Before he turns away to presumably make you a drink, he stares at your chest. You shiver involuntarily and cross your arms self consciously.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks, grillbz.” Sans turns his attention to you before speaking again. “yer somethin’ else, doll face.” </p><p> </p><p>You laugh softly, turning your attention to the menu. “Thanks, hot tea.”</p><p> </p><p>A quiet laugh rumbles in his chest before he offers, “y’should try the burg an’ fries. he’s got th’ best in town.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve heard.” You lift your gaze and thank Grillby when he drops off your drink. “I’ll try one of your famous “burgs,”” you side eye Sans, “and an order of fries please.”</p><p> </p><p>“the usual,” Sans says as Mr. Fireball takes your menu and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>You gaze into your drink curiously-it’s red with flares of sparkling orange swirling lazily through it. “What’s this called?” You ask Sans, who just shrugs. You give it an experimental sniff. It smells like a crisp autumn morning with a dash of… cinnamon? You take a sip and are delighted by the citrusy zing that hits your tongue and fizzes down your throat. “Woah!” You giggle and lock eyes with Grillby, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. He inclines his head toward you and disappears through the “fire exit.”</p><p> </p><p>“good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so.” You confirm. “I’ll have to ask him what it’s called-” Your jaw drops and eyes widen when your skeletal companion squirts mustard <em> straight down his gullet. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sans starts cracking up, “ya should see yer face! especially with tha’ glow in yer eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glow?” You pull out your phone, turning on the camera and pointing it at your face in time to watch a pretty sunset colour glow fade from your eyes. “Is that from the drink??” You ask incredulously, taking another drink from your glass and watching as your eyes light back up again. You snap a picture and laugh gleefully, turning back to Sans. “This is incredible!”</p><p> </p><p>He hums, head in his hand and eyelights dilated. His sockets are lidded again and there’s a soft smile on his face as he regards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” You tease, causing him to chuckle and return to his default expression.</p><p> </p><p>“nah, yer al<em> light </em>.” His perma-grin widens when you giggle in response. </p><p> </p><p>You turn to look over your shoulder and make eye contacts with your spies. When you point to your eyes, Drew’s mouth drops and his hands flutter excitedly. You can tell he wants to come up and look closer, but he stays where he is.</p><p> </p><p>The clink of plates on the bar makes you turn back around. The burger and fries set in front of you looks absolutely heavenly and you thank Grillby again before asking him what the name of your drink is.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll be calling it “Fireball.””</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you made it on the spot?”</p><p> </p><p>“All my patrons get exclusive drinks.” Amethyst flames take shape in the form of a jagged smile across his face and he turns to give Sans A Look that you don’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to your date and find him looking a little sheepish, a light dusting of red gracing his cheekbones. You think you’re starting to feel the effects of the alcohol because you reach out and poke his cheek, gasping in surprise when there’s a little give to the bone. You drop your hand and smile at him before turning to your burger without preamble.</p><p> </p><p>“what wazzat for?” He asks with a chuckle, hand reaching up to cover the cheek you poked.</p><p> </p><p>You shrug, grinning at him in amusement before you take a bite of your burger. You pause and groan in delight at just how juicy and delightful it is. “I’m coming here way more often.” You declare to no one in particular. You pick up a fry next and sigh wistfully through your nose. Perfect crunch, immaculate seasoning, just enough grease.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby really did make the best food.</p><p> </p><p>You and Sans finish your food and return to idle chatting. You’re on your second drink and definitely feeling it. Your head is buzzing pleasantly and your face feels a little numb. You momentarily think of how your face would feel against Sans’s. The thought makes you turn bright red and face away from him to sip at your drink.</p><p> </p><p>Sans has had a faint blush since finishing his first bottle of <strike>disgusting</strike> mustard. He’d told you it was spiked and you couldn’t wrap your head around why he didn’t drink, you don’t know, <em> not a condiment? </em></p><p> </p><p>“dunno, one’a th’ dogs dared me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they double dog dare you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> snrk, </em> sure, yea, but i ended up likin’ it, so grillbz made me a drink like ‘e did fer ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grody,” you snort. “But I admire your <em> condiment </em>ment.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Sans’s turn to snort, and you finish off your glass with a satisfied smirk. You mirror each other with arms on the bar and head in one hand. You ditched the hoodie at some point and you don’t miss the way Sans’s eyes roam your form. You took the opportunity to take him in as well.</p><p> </p><p>His skull was all soft edges until you got to his razor sharp teeth. His left incisor, made of gold, glinted dangerously in the low light of the bar. You dropped your gaze a little and trailed your eyes over the worn leather jacket clinging to his broad frame in all the right places. There was a thick studded collar around his neck and he was wearing a black shirt beneath his jacket. He actually wore jeans tonight, you notice, remembering how the past couple of times you saw him he was wearing basketball shorts. When you looked back up to his face, it was smug. His eyelights danced in his sockets as he met your gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Your heart thumped in your chest and you let out a breathy laugh, breaking his spell by checking your phone. “Ah, it’s late. What time does this place close?”</p><p> </p><p>“It closes in five minutes.” Grillby says from across the bar. He’s polishing a glass while he regards you and you feel heat rise to your face.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we should hit the road, then, huh?” You ask Sans, who starts to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Night, Fireball.” You wink at the bartender, earning you a chuckle as you grab your bag and shrug on your hoodie. When you stand, you sway and Sans reaches out to steady you.</p><p> </p><p>“y’ok?”</p><p> </p><p>You giggle and decide to quote him, “I’m al<em> light </em>.” He laughs before leading you outside.</p><p> </p><p>“y’wan me ta walk ya home? ‘s late an’ yer pretty drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>You nod, eyeing the alley way you got jumped in earlier this week. “I’d like that.” You slip your arm around his without thinking, leaning your head on his shoulder with a sigh. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He freezes at the contact, but before your alcohol addled mind can react, he bends his arm to hold yours against his ribs. “no prob. lead tha way, sweetheart.” His voice dips low so you can feel it in your chest.</p><p> </p><p>You begin to lead him toward your house, the two of you enjoying a companionable silence until you get about halfway home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do this again sometime? I had a really good time.” You admit sheepishly, looking down at the ground as your free hand comes up to grip his humerus, giving him a slight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Sans gently squeezes back. “‘course. ‘m free a lotta th’ time, work odd hours n’ all.” He glances sideways at you. “jus’ lemme know when yer free.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” You look ahead and see that you’ve finally come to your street. Your steps slow until you come to a stop, Sans watching you with a question in his gaze. “I can walk the rest of the way from here. Thanks again.”</p><p> </p><p>“y’sure?” His brow furrows and he searches your face for something he doesn’t seem to find.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure, Sans.” You extricate yourself from his arm and stand in front of him with your hands clasped in front of you. “I’ll text you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze lingers on his sharpened smile before flicking back up to his sockets. You notice him staring at you with that <strike>extremely hot</strike> smug smile of his, causing your heart to beat quicker. His eyelights wander down to your lips in turn and he steps closer to you, reaching a hand out to grasp your arm. Eagerly, you step forward, place a hand against his chest and look up at him wide-eyed. His sockets are lidded now and he’s leaning in close and-</p><p> </p><p>You’re kissing Sans. You’re kissing him and he tastes like mustard, leather and pine. You can’t help but be shocked that his mouth is malleable and works against your lips. The kiss is brief, the two of you pulling away just enough to look into each other’s eyes. His cheekbones are as bright as you think yours are and his eyelights are dilated and fuzzy around the edges. He seems about to say something when you close the gap between you, kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>His hand drops from your arm when you reach up to wrap your arms around his neck and he pulls you close by the waist. His opposing hand comes up to tangle in your hair. This kiss is much more passionate than the last and you can’t help but wonder…</p><p> </p><p>Are you falling for this skeleton?</p><p> </p><p>Sans opens his mouth to let his tongue drag across your lip, asking for entry. You oblige and he greedily deepens the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>You whine in the back of your throat and succumb to the way he makes your head spin. His tongue sliding against yours gives you a tingling sensation, and you can’t help but feel like kissing him is <em> so right. </em></p><p> </p><p>You’re definitely falling for Sans, and for some reason the thought doesn’t scare you like it did just yesterday. You feel your chest swell, a giddiness rising in you before light shines behind your eyelids. Sans gasps and pulls away from you, and when you open your eyes, you’re met with a cartoony looking heart the same colour as the drink Grillby mixed for you.</p><p> </p><p>The colours themselves are a little dull and fissures mar the surface, but the red and orange hues still glow strong. You look up at Sans, who has looked away. “What… is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘s yer soul.” He says, untangling his hand from your hair and pulling one of your hands from around his neck to help you guide it back to your chest.</p><p> </p><p>The weight of its return makes you gasp. “I’m sorry, my what?” Sans avoids your gaze for a moment, skull bright red and sweat (?) beading at his temple.</p><p> </p><p>You glance down and notice a slight glow emanating from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“yer soul. culmination of yer bein’.” His eyelights finally meet your gaze again and he seems sheepish when he says, “‘s a real private thing. showing yer soul off like that c’n getcha killed in th’ underground, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing we aren’t there, then, isn’t it?” You look back down to his chest and whisper, “But why did it jump out like that? And what do the colours mean? And how did Grillby know what colour I was? Or did he just guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“woah, slow down there, sweetheart.” He laughs breathlessly. “i, uh,” he hesitates, “i dunno. determination an’ bravery, an’ he jus’ has a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>You step away from him and place a hand over your sternum, taking a deep breath before looking back up at him. “Sorry about, uh, that…” You take another step back and purse your lips into a smile. “I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, you turn tail and jog the rest of the way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red, you know exactly why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which your neighbourhood queer wrote this in a fever pitch at the wee smalls of this morning instead of on Monday like he was supposed to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder to check the end notes for CWs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren’t the only one drunk tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what time it is?!” Your mother shrieks, shoving you up against the wall. You blink stars from your vision when your head connects with the wall. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Andrew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At a friend’s house. You told him he could stay the night.” Your head snaps to the side when she smacks you hard across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> said he could go anywhere!” She pulls you forward just to slam you back against the wall. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you lie to me like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying,” you say with a cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greg!” She calls, causing your heart rate to skyrocket. “Your daughter’s telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. Come teach her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesson.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear gets the better of you and you shove her away from you and make a break for your room. She squawks indignantly and yells your name. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach your room when your arm is twisted behind your back and you’re shoved face-first into your closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do we have to go through this?” He snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a short sob. “I wasn’t lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand grabs a handful of your hair, pulling your head back just to slam it against the door. You hear the wood splinter under the force of the blow. “Don’t bother.” He turns you around and starts throwing punches. You do your best in your inebriated state to block the assault on your torso, but some jabs slip through. He nails you in the solar plexus and you nearly vomit. Black rims your vision when he jabs your stomach. Your lungs lock up when he strikes your ribs just right, the momentary lack of oxygen making your head spin and defenses drop. He lands one last blow on the opposite side of your ribs and the blinding pain makes you collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least it’s finally over, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think as y</span>
  <span>our world fades to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up in the hall and dazedly take your phone out to see that it’s been a couple hours since you got home. Sitting up is way more painful than you’d like to admit, but you manage. The house is deadly silent and you can see from your place on the floor that your parent’s door is shut. You bolster yourself and make your way to your feet. You sway and grip your head when you feel a headache blooming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of nausea rushes over you and you beeline to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of your stomach. You lean over the toilet even after the nausea passes, just to catch your breath. When you get up, you flush and go to the sink to wash your hands. You look yourself over in the mirror and sigh. A bruise was taking shape over your left brow where your head met the door. You decide to brush your teeth before heading out to the kitchen for water. You check your phone to see a few new messages from Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea):</em>
  </b>
  <b> had a gr8 time 2nite</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em>
  </b>
  <b>coffee in the am?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em>
  </b>
  <b>or not. thas cool 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Me): </em>
  </b>
  <b>You awake?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His response is almost immediate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea):</em>
  </b>
  <b> heh, can't sleep?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Me): </em>
  </b>
  <b>Something like that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Me): </em>
  </b>
  <b>I hope I didn't wake you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take your glass of water with you out onto the front porch, locking the door behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea):</em>
  </b>
  <b> nah. couldn’t sleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Me): </em>
  </b>
  <b>Can I call you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel extremely nervous when you hit send, but something in you just needs to hear his voice right now. You jump when your phone begins to buzz, and you set your water down beside you on the step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” you squeak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heya. how’s it shakin’?" He chuckles over the line. He sounds tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your throat tighten and when you attempt to answer him, you end up sobbing instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“meet me where i dropped ya off.” He says, voice firm. You nod even though he can’t see you, but he continues. “i’ll be righ’ there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get back on your feet and start down the sidewalk. You look up from the ground and notice a looming figure at the end of your street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew that figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rush forward despite the protests from your injuries and fall into Sans’s arms. “How’d you get here so quickly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“know a shortcut.” He hugs you tight and you cry out in pain. His arms fly away from you like you burned him and he looks at you with wide sockets. His eyelights land on the bruise on your brow and his expression turns dark, eyelights vanishing. “wha’ ‘appened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head and try to hide your face in the fluff of his hood, but he gently pushes you back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what. happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got into a scuffle is all.” You answer vaguely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one, it’s fine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>w h o.</b>
  <span>” His voice drops an octave and his new demeanor sends a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a step back from him and croak out, “Sans… You’re scaring me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch as he screws his sockets shut and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, those glowing red orbs are back, but they’re small and almost flicker like a candle. “look, maybe i c’n help ya if ya jus’ tell me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you can do.” You say a little too harshly. You sigh, looking at your feet. “I’ll be okay. I always am, Sans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems really frustrated, huffing a deep breath and scraping his phalanges over his skull. “ya shouldn’ ‘ave ta deal with this shit.” He growls deep in his chest and, despite the circumstances, your stomach does a little flip. “i shoul’ be able ta ‘elp ya.” He grumbles, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay that you can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, it ain’t!” he snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flinch and his tense shoulders drop. “Why do you care so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why’d ya call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He retorts, brow bone raised. He watches as you raise a hand to rest over your SOUL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.” You look over your shoulder and sigh. “Thanks, though. I should… I should probably get home.” You curse yourself when your voice cracks on “home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans uses the opportunity to ask, “is someone at home hurtin’ ya?” He knew the answer already, but you didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at him with wide eyes. Was it that obvious? You sighed. Of course it was, it’s not like you went anywhere after he dropped you off. You’d only been home. Your voice is barely a whisper when you say, “Yeah. My parents.” Sans tilts your head up by hooking a finger under your chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why don’t you leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” You laugh humourlessly. “Drew isn’t 18 yet, so if I try to take him with me, they’ll take me to court for kidnapping. But if I leave without him…” Your face scrunches up, “they won’t have a punching bag anymore.” Sans drops his hand and returns it to his pocket. “So, I can’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m sorry i can’t help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” You give him a tight smile. “He turns 18 in May, though. So there’s only two more months to go before we’re finally free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans smiles at that, your text when he checked you making more sense to him, “‘ey, that ain’t too far off.” He looks up at the sky and you notice that light is filtering in from behind the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that offer for coffee still good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckles and offers you an arm. “sure, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gratefully accept it and lean against him the same way you did earlier this morning. The two of you get a block or two away when you realise, “Um… I forgot my wallet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sighs and feigns annoyance, but the crinkle in his sockets gives him away. “tch, i guess ‘ll let it slide just this once.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW: Depictions of physical abuse, gaslighting</p><p>Come cry with me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Words, Don't Fail Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were pumped for Drew’s next game this Saturday. They were up against the undefeated champs from last season and you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to watch your bro’s team kick butt. Today was Thursday, though, and you had just dropped your brother off at school. Sans seemed to have taken to dropping Frisk off to school in the mornings, the two of you falling into an unspoken routine of daily coffee dates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going to the scrimmage today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“only if yer gonna be there,” he replies with a wink. He opens the door to Portfolio, letting you enter before following you in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh softly. “You already know I’m gonna be there, you dingus.” The barista asks if you’ll be having your usual and you both nod. It was your turn to pay, so you tapped at the terminal when the barista rang you up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckles when he speaks again. “y’know, i still think we should go on a real date. lemme treat ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe if I’m free this weekend.” You playfully tap a finger against your chin in thought as you find your seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aw, c’mon sweetheart, don’cha wanna do somethin’ that’s not a bar or a coffee shop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, bone head.” You huff, smiling. “You know it’s not as simple as picking a day and place, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans’s playful smile falters. “yeah. i know.” His eyelights travel down to the fresh ring around your neck, causing you to fuss with your scarf to hide it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon, though. Drew’s taken a shining to Frisk and they’ve been planning something for a hot minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh yea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, just been trying to get an “okay” from the parentals.” You look at the counter and stand when the barista calls for your drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you take your coffees on the road, each of you off to your respective jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya tonight?” You ask when you reach the point you have to part ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“see ya tonight, sweetheart.” He waves with a wink before walking down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile easily and wave back, butterflies flooding your stomach at the prospect of spending more time with him. You shake yourself from your dopey thoughts; you need to get to work, not pine over a skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo!” You holler at the satisfying smack of a ball against leather and the umpire calling out a strike. The FroSoph and Varsity teams were playing against each other and your brother was on the pitcher’s mound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gleeful eyes found you and he grinned in response. You loved just how much the two of you could convey through subtle looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so frisk tol’ me tha’ yer bro migh’ be able to stay over at theirs after the game on saturday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That so?” You look thoughtful for a moment before cracking a smile at him. “I guess that means we might be able to go on that date this weekend, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know jus’ tha place.” His sharp grin broadens as he winks at you, before he settles back to watch the scrimmage again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum in response and face forward, yourself. You feel surprised when the all too familiar feeling of your jaw locking up and tongue feeling large and useless in your mouth comes over you, despite the contentment you felt just a moment ago. That same contentment starts to give way to mild panic; what were you supposed to do if Sans tried to talk to you, now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brother’s team gets their final out and files into the dugout to prepare for batting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was up first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smart move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were insanely good at stealing bases at the last game.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You watch their coach shoot some weird hand signs that have no apparent meaning but make Frisk nod as they take the plate. You lean forward, elbows on your knees and chin in your hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, ya think he’ll actually be able ta hang this weekend?” Sans asks after the first pitch. Ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrug in response, glancing at him from the corner of your eye. Your parents were unpredictable at best, but have consistently changed their minds at the last minute in the past. You never knew what they would and wouldn’t be okay with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, y’ok?” He places a hesitant hand on your shoulder, drawing back when you tense under his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to force out an affirmative but your mouth only twitches uselessly. You sigh and nod instead, shooting a thumbs up and smile for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans didn’t seem convinced. “look, i know i can be a lil rough ‘round tha edges, but ya can talk to me if ya need to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuff. You physically couldn’t, but you knew what he meant and appreciated the sentiment. When you look at him, his brow is furrowed and perma grin strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did i do somethin’ wrong?” Red tinged sweat dots his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You make a face, trying your damnedest to say words that refuse to come out. Frustrated, you sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you know sign language?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans watches your hands move before his eyelights flick up to your face. “heh, i do, actually. what’s wrong?” His brow furrows more, concern flooding his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look off to the side anxiously. </span>
  <b>I get like this, sometimes. Where I just can’t speak.</b>
  <span> You huff through your nose and look back at him. </span>
  <b>They call it “selective mutism.” </b>
  <span>A humourless laugh escapes you, </span>
  <b>don’t know why they call it that when you can’t decide when you go mute.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, guess it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mute</span>
  </em>
  <span> point to try understandin’ the logic there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh my god, shut up. </b>
  <span>You try to repress your snickers, but fail miserably. Your gaze softens when you look at him, searching his features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you get so lucky? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You gaze back at the field to see the bases full and your brother up to bat. Your face falls-</span>
  <em>
    <span>or was it too good to be true?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You try not to slump noticeably as you try to shake the feeling that the other shoe would soon fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brother, ever the power house, hits a pitch deep into left center field. You sit up excitedly, hands fluttering as he rounds the bases, sliding into third as the ball comes infield again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew dusts himself off and meets your eyes. Your face must say it all because he grins cheekily at you and signs a simple, </span>
  <b>thanks.</b>
  <span> He watches his teammate step up to bat before looking at you again. </span>
  <b>You okay?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You move to sign at him when Sans throws an arm around you, throwing a thumbs up and a wink at your brother. Your brother grins and you hide your blushing face in your hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans only grins wider when he feels you curl into him, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys need to have a tie breaker game this week.” You laugh, walking with your brother to where Frisk is standing with Sans and a rather tall goat monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?? We’ve gotten so much better this season! I think we’ll be the undefeated team this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, sweetheart, drew.” Sans grins, waving lazily. Frisk waves happily at you two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch with mild surprise when Frisk starts to sign. </span>
  <b>This is my mom, Toriel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flick to Sans, who chuckles at your bewilderment. You turn your gaze to Toriel and smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Toriel. I’m (Y/n), Drew’s sister.” You offer your hand to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel looks absolutely pleased with you as she engulfs your hand in her fluffy paw. “The pleasure is all mine, (Y/n). Your brother is such a delight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You release each other as pride wells in your chest. “Yeah, he’s the best.” You turn to Frisk and happily return their earlier signing. </span>
  <b>You were amazing out there! I lost track of how many impossible plays you managed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk’s eyes gleam brightly from behind their bangs. </span>
  <b>I didn’t know you signed!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle and nod. “I sure do.” You turn back to Toriel and Sans as your brother takes over Frisk’s attention. “Did you guys want to grab some post game food with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them can respond, your brother shouts, “Josie’s! Oh, please?” The stars in his eyes make you laugh and turn back to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie’s sound okay if you guys are down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“always heard good things ‘bout jo’s pizza.” Sans shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel claps her paws together. “That sounds like a great idea! It would also make having your brother come home with us much easier than having to meet up again later.” She agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew hoots happily and turns back to Frisk to continue chatting about whatever it was they were chatting about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would the two of you like to ride in my van with us?” Toriel offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful, Toriel, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it was that the five of you piled into Toriel’s snazzy van. There was a bench in the third row that your brother sat at with Frisk, leaving you to sit in the second row in a bucket seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans made to get into the passenger seat when Toriel piped up. “You can sit in the back with your date, Sans.” She giggles behind her paw at the crimson blush heating up his skull. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sputters, but does ultimately sit in the back with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hot tea.” You tease, making him blush further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yea, yea, hey.” He mumbles, buckling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Toriel share a laugh in the rear view mirror before she pulls away and to your brother’s favourite restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and your brother are the first to walk in, excited to see that your normal booth was empty. He rushes over and tags the table in triumph before the rest of your group follows. You slide into the booth first, followed by Sans. Toriel sits across from you and you’re a little surprised that there’s enough room for Frisk to slide in next to her, followed by your brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel Sans stretch his arm out on the booth behind you and you can’t help the light flush gracing your cheeks. Toriel smiles at you knowingly as the rabbit waiter, Jay, hops over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Good afternoon, Queen Toriel.” He says with a bow. His eyes land on Sans and he seems to get a little uncomfortable. “Judge,” he mutters, inclining his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans’s grip behind you creaks the plasticy fabric under his palm. You look on in confusion as Jay watches you with concern and…  pity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Jay.” Toriel returns, gratefully receiving the menu from him. He then offers one to Sans, placing it on the table in front of him when he doesn’t move to take it. “Your usual?” He asks you, eyes flicking to the fading bruise around your neck and then to Sans nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, but you can put our food in when the rest of the table orders.” You smile. “Thanks, Jay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay nods, hopping away when Sans, Toriel and Frisk give him their drink orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idle chatter picks up at the table again, but when you look at Sans you notice that his grin is strained and he looks tense. You wonder just what that name meant. Judge? Jay must have been nervous being around the Queen, right? Not Sans?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sans wouldn’t meet your gaze, you took a chance and leaned into him, making yourself comfortable beneath his arm. Sans’s shoulders raised in surprise, but before you pulled away, the arm he rested against the  back of your seat came down to hold you against him as he relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile softly and watch the conversation around you unravel. You really hoped you were wrong about the other shoe dropping.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my depression is hitting really hard recently. I'll try my hardest to keep up with all my updates, but one of them just might fall through the cracks. Sorry ;-;</p><p>Date night next chapter though!</p><p>Come chill with me :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Life's Alright in Devil Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Red isn't typically portrayed as "soft" but this man has been on the surface for eight years. Tell me to my face he wouldn't be a big softy by now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toriel dropped you off at home despite your insistence that your house was a quick walk away and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t mind. Everyone in the van bid you farewell and you made your way inside. Just as you shut the front door behind you, your phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea):</em>
  </b>
  <b> cu @6 ;)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get butterflies in your stomach and hurry to your room before either of your parents spots you. You grab your makeup bag but pause in front of your closet. What should you wear??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Me): </em>
  </b>
  <b>How should I dress? Casual? Fancy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh, sliding hangers this way and that indecisively. You pick out a nice in-between shirt when your phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em>
  </b>
  <b>wear ur leathers ;P</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your leathers, huh? You could do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull your leather jacket from the closet, along with your crimson shirt and one of your thicker pairs of black leggings then take up your makeup bag and head to the bathroom across the hall. A glance at your phone tells you that there’s about thirty minutes before Sans comes back to pick you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a quick shower and dry off before throwing your clothes on. You leave your jacket hanging on the back of the door while you put on some winged eyeliner, mascara and a deep red lip. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this lipstick because no matter what you did, it wouldn’t budge; that was rare to find in a red lip. You hear the roar of a motorcycle come down the street as you’re fussing with your hair. Huh, maybe one of your neighbours is finally giving in to the midlife crisis thing. When the sound fades, your phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Red Hot Tea): </em>
  </b>
  <b>here</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You attempt to calm the butterflies in your stomach and throw on your jacket, pocketing your phone in the inner breast pocket. You check yourself over quickly and pop into your room to deposit your makeup bag and shove your feet into your boots. When you make your way out, you see your parents in the living room. You keep your head down and briskly walk to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> going?” Your mother asks sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out.” You say, quickly going through the door and locking it behind you. When you look up, you see Sans on a beautiful Harley wearing his leather jacket, jeans, and a helmet. His bike is idling as he waves at you and you grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a biker?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You think as you start toward him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You note that there’s a second helmet perched on the back of his bike when the door clicks open behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice shoots through your veins and makes you freeze halfway down the walk way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young lady, I wasn’t done talking to you.” She hisses through clenched teeth. “Get back inside this instant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at Sans with wide eyes and hear footsteps coming toward you when you don’t move. You see his eyelights flash brightly through his visor and he nods minutely. You rush forward as your mother makes to grab you and quickly throw the helmet over your head. You scramble onto the back of the bike and wrap your arms tightly around Sans’s ribs with adrenaline flooding you. Your mother’s indignant screech is drowned out by the sound of Sans peeling away from the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chance a look back and see your mother standing on the sidewalk, waving her fist at you. You take a deep breath and rest your head between Sans’s shoulder blades, your shaky grip tightening on him momentarily. You focus on the feeling and sound of wind rushing around you until you manage to relax and raise your head to take in your surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you seem to be headed to the part of town where the Promenade-an outdoor mall of sorts-is. You haven’t been there since Drew was in middle school and the thought of going there makes you feel excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans pulls into the Promenade and parks somewhere in the middle before cutting the engine and shedding his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, sweetheart, y’alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dismount and remove your helmet before nodding. He takes your helmet and puts both of them into his saddlebags at the back of his bike. “I’m good now that I’m with you.” You flirt weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans takes it in stride, though, and offers his arm with a grin that makes you shudder. “call me yer knight in shinin’ leather then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh and slide your arms into his, leaning in close to rest your head against him. “Well, Sir Knight, where might we be going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles deeply and starts guiding you toward the shops. “you’ll see soon ‘nough.” When you reach the sidewalk, he leads you to the right. “ne’er actually been here b’fore. only heard ‘bout it on the ‘net.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to come here a lot when I was younger, it’s a great date spot.” You nudge him playfully. “But there’s a whole bunch of new places I haven’t seen before, now.” You look around at all the store fronts, new and old, and sigh wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well here we are.” Sans says, stopping you just outside a little restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at the sign and gasp. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You tear your gaze from the sign and he watches you stare at him with pure joy on your face. “This is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i thought this </span>
  <em>
    <span>colby</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good spot.” He opens the door to the grilled cheese joint and you happily waltz inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheese louise, Sans.” You shake your head in mock dismay. There’s a small line and you two fall into it. “I didn’t know you had such </span>
  <em>
    <span>gouda</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“actually,” he grins at you with that sharky grin of his, “i’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>curd</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this place b’fore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh, reaching the front of the line. “No sense in </span>
  <em>
    <span>provolone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ing the inevitable,” he chuckles and you continue, “let’s order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you order your sandwiches and wait off to the side. “So we just doin’ dinner? Or do you have something else planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>brie</span>
  </em>
  <span>-lieve me, i got more’n this up my sleeve.” That surprises a snort out of you. The worker calls out your order and with your sandwiches in hand, you meander outside to a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I tell you you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>mozzare-</span>
  </em>
  <span>hella good tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans was about to take the first bite of his sandwich when he snorted and guffawed. His eyelights are bright and the smile he wore was genuine. “thanks, doll. yer lookin’ pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>grate</span>
  </em>
  <span> yerself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flush lightly and start eating your grilled mac and cheese-wich as the two of you fall into a companionable silence. When you finish your food and look into Sans’s sockets, you can’t help but say, “I’m pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondue</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans blinks at you, surprise  taking over his features before melting into a flirty gaze. “i’m pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondue</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, too, sweetheart.” He shoots back, a light dusting of crimson on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you both stand to toss out your trash and head back to his motorcycle, he presses a toothy kiss to your cheek and snakes his arm around your waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you gonna tell me what our next destination is?” You ask, hopping onto the back of his bike and tugging your helmet on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans seems to think about it for a moment before giving you a shit eating grin and pulling on his helmet. “nah. you’ll just have ta wait n’ see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You huff out a laugh that turns into a squeak when the motor roars to life. You tense and automatically shoot your arms around Sans, relaxing once you adjust to the noise. Sans looks back at you and you bonk your helmet lightly against his. You feel him chuckle and then the two of you are off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>City streets slowly give way to the suburban homes that gradually become fewer and further apart until there’s nothing but the woodsy mountain road ahead. Sans is taking you up Mt. Ebott; the wall to the right is a beautiful amalgam of rock formations and plants, and to your left you see trees and the sight of the city shrinking as you climb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look forward when Sans slows down and see that he’s pulling into a secluded lookout along the road. He parks on the dirt next to a picnic bench and shuts off the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really just take me to makeout point?” You ask with a laugh as you both dismount and shed your helmets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles deeply at you. “din’t know you humans called it tha’, but i guess i did.” He winks at you and pulls a blanket out of one of the saddlebags before stashing your helmets. Then he gestures to the wooden picnic table and tosses his blanket over it, hopping on top and planting his feet on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You follow his lead and sit next to him on the table top. Sans scoots closer to you so your arms touch and you take in the view of the city, leaning subconsciously into him. “Wow, it’s so quiet.” You muse, watching the sun cast hues of orange and purple behind the buildings. “And this view is gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it is.” You hear Sans’s voice in your ear and turn to see him staring at you with a soft expression that </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely melts your heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so cheesy!” You squeak, swatting at him to hide how flustered that just made you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums deep in his chest and you feel your stomach flutter. “maybe.” He tips your chin up with his forefinger. “could’a swore y’like cheese though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle nervously, your face impossibly warm. You watch as the setting sun casts eerie shadows to half his skull. Your gaze lands on his teeth and his golden fang winks at you as the sun dips below the horizon. “Like you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>brie</span>
  </em>
  <span>-lieve.” You whisper, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and you feel his breath fan across your face. When had he come this close? And why were you so nervous? You’d kissed him before-sure, you were a bit tipsy, but it isn’t like it didn’t happen! Sans must catch something in your expression that makes him second guess himself because he inches away and drops his finger from your chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a surge of Bravery, you clutch the collar of his jacket and pull him forward to press your lips firmly against his teeth. You’re sure you’ve caught him off guard because for a moment all you feel are the ridges of his teeth before whatever magic allows him to kiss you back kicks in. That magic sends sparks dancing across your skin and you can’t help but smile against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You break the kiss and rest your forehead against his with a dopey grin. He raises a hand to cup your cheek and the two of you sit like that for a while, just breathing the other in and gazing into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm?” His thumb brushes your cheek and you lean into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes and take a steadying breath before looking at him again. “I really like you.” You murmur, a shy smile playing on your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i really like ya too, sweetheart.” He presses another kiss to your lips and you sigh happily. He’s the one to pull away from you this time, chuckling when you try to follow him. “i din’t bring ya up here jus’ ta makeout, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” You tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs and wraps his arm around your shoulders. “nah.” He points upward with his free hand. “i brought ya here fer this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at the sky and gasp. The stars look absolutely stunning this far from the city. You can even make out the Milky Way. “Woah,” you breathe, leaning into Sans, “there’s so many.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.” When you glance at him this time, his face is filled with wonder and his grin is lax. “one’a my favourite things i’ve seen, comin’ up from the underground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can see now why his cliche line from earlier came so naturally when you nod and say, “Mine too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at you in surprise before he breaks into laughter with a bright red blush on his cheeks. “heh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> who’s cheesy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile softens and you lean your head against his shoulder, twisting in your seat so you can nuzzle your face into his neck. “I dunno who it </span>
  <em>
    <span>colby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You mutter against the leather of his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans barks out another laugh and brings his other arm up to wrap around you in a proper hug before pulling you down to lay on the table with him. You end up turning onto your side so you can keep your head comfortably on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You listen to him rumble as he points out a few constellations. You know some, but learn new ones too. An unknown amount of time passes while you two cycle between hushed whispers and heated kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You eventually sit up so you can look at your phone to check the time and your heart plummets. You have twenty-three missed calls between both parents and several texts from either of them. The one that makes your veins turn to ice, though, is:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Sperm Donor):</em>
  </b>
  <b> Just wait until you get home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to keep your breathing calm but by the way Sans sits up, slowly lowers your phone and tilts your face up to look at him, tells you that you’re unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘ey. focus on me, sweetheart.” When he has your attention he smiles. “yer alright. i got’cha.” His arms easily encompass you when you lean forward for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so dead.” You whimper, causing Sans to take a steadying breath of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know ya humans like ta wait ‘til the third date for this sorta thing,” he chuckles in your ear, “but yer more than welcome ta stay at mine t’night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raise your head to search his expression. “R-really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, if ya ain’t too uncomfortable ta-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I-” you interrupt. Your gaze drops to his chest. “I feel… I feel safe with you.” You admit in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sucks in a breath, his grip tightening on you momentarily. “ya do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look back up at him, taking in his surprisingly vulnerable expression. “Y-yeah.” You clear your throat and speak more firmly, “It might be weird… We’ve barely known each other for a week or two now, but you make me feel safe.” You huff quietly, looking away. “Which I find strange considering my track record with men-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans cuts your rambling off with a kiss. One of his hands cradles the back of your neck and the other pulls you flush against him. The kiss makes your head spin and heart skip several beats despite how brief it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sweetheart, i dunno if ya realise what’cha just said t’me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flush heavily. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well,” he releases you fully to lean back on his hands. “th’ underground was real dangerous. a real kill or be killed kinda place. not somewhere you’d ever really feel safe.” He shifts his gaze to the stars. “my bro was captain of the royal guard, so i had his protection.” He hooks a finger through the D-ring of his collar. “if ya had a strong enough monster lookin’ after ya, monsters’d leave ya alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I called you big and strong?” You tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoots you a cheeky look with lidded sockets. “see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span> had my bro. other monsters had their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mates</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygod,” you hide your face in your hands. “Did I just profess my undying love for you??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chortles at your expense and when you look up at him, he’s wiping a tear from his socket. “heh, you din’t know, doll.” When he turns to face you his face is bright. “but… like i said b’fore, i do really like ya.” He winks and chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh softly in return, you could handle like. “I really like you, too, Sans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you pack up and return to his bike after that. When you both settle onto the bike with helmets secured, he turns to look at you over his shoulder. “ready?” When you nod, he starts up the motor and you find it doesn’t spook you like last time. He then walks the bike back from the turn out and descends the mountain road. You watch the city slowly get bigger and breathe deeply before snuggling into Sans’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to go home tonight. You can deal with your parent’s wrath tomorrow and hopefully by then, they’ll have calmed down some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes you the whole ride to Sans’s house to convince yourself that you’re okay. By the time Sans pulls into a garage and kills the motor, you’ve managed to calm yourself down. </span>
  <span>You both dismount and he leans over his bike with his back to you to tinker with something. You finally notice a large patch on his back. It's got a skull with smoke wafting from the sockets, framed by a winding snake. The words "The Fire-Breds" were stitched into the smoke above the skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You part of a biker gang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to face you and takes your helmet from you. “heh. yeah. joined it not too long after we was “integrated.” i’m basically their mascot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh, “No way.” You watch him set your helmets on the workbench behind him, giving you another glimpse of the patch before he sheds his jacket and places it on top of the helmets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tha’s how it started out. i din’t mind, though. i jus’ wanted tha chopper.” He walks past you and presses a finger to his teeth, his other hand on the knob of the door presumably leading into the house. “tha boss should be asleep an’ ‘e gets cranky when woken up so try ta keep quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an avid sneaker.” You wink at him. He snickers and leads you inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You move silently enough for Sans to keep looking back and check that you’re still following him. You gently grasp the back of his shirt and he leads you through the darkened house. The silence is heavy as you make your way up the stairs, only broken by the faint ‘click’ of his bedroom door opening. Sans shuts the door quietly behind you two and flicks the light on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry fer tha mess, i wasn’ expectin’ company.” He looks away from you as he uses his magic to hastily shove things into the closet, hamper and overflowing trash can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I don’t mean to intrude.” You say awkwardly as he fusses with a ball of blankets on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, yer okay.” He watches you shed your jacket and gestures to the chair at his desk. “ya c’n put it there, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” You discard your jacket over the back of the chair (and other articles of clothing) and hover there. The </span>
  <span>floor is mostly cleared with the exception of stray clothing and papers, and the ball of blankets on his bed have been flattened. You breathe in the familiar smell of mustard, leather and pine and relax a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’ be shy. make yerself at home.” He slips his hands into the pockets on his jeans and rocks back onto his heels. “if ya need anythin’ i’ll be right down tha stairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a seat on his bed and peel off your boots and socks. “Thank you so much, Sans. This, uh, means a lot.” You look up at him and smile. “Is there another bed for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, boss has the spare room set up as an office. tha couch is comfy, though.” He winks easily at you. “alright, sweetheart, g’night.” He steps forward and kisses your forehead but before he can move away, you catch one of his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounds when you stutter out, “actually, could you stay in here?” Your gaze stays firmly on his shoes.”I… I get anxious about sleeping in new places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips his wrist out of your grip and walks over to the door. Your heart sinks a little and before you can start admonishing yourself for being so bold, he kicks off his shoes and shuts the light. “sure, sweetheart. i don’ mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You move to lay properly on his bed and cover yourself up, holding your breath when Sans’s weight dips the bed beside you. He’s laying on top of the covers and you snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can get under the blanket, Sans.” You turn on your side to face him as he shuffles around to get under the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“happy?” He asks gruffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frown, taking in how he’s laying stiffly on his back and glaring at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, if you’re uncomfortable one of us can go sleep on the couch…” You shrink back so that you’re on the very edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skull snaps over to you, the two lights in his sockets casting an eerie red glow over his bones. “no!” He clamps his mouth shut and laughs, dragging a hand over his face. “no, ‘m not uncomfortable. i jus’...” He turns on his side to face you without crooking his neck. “ya sure this is okay? i c’n sleep on tha floor if ya really wan’ me in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You relax and give him a timid smile. “I’m sure. I…” You giggle and look into his sockets. “I feel safer with you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look he gives you is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “alright, alright. get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grin and nod with a yawn. You reach forward and take one of his hands in yours. “Goodnight, hot tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“g’night, (y/n).”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let's hang out: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'll Break Your Pretty Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check the end notes, my friends &lt;3<br/>This chapter gave me a little bit of a hard time there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Consciousness comes slowly as light pours in through your window. You whine and press your face further into the fabric in your grasp. The smell of pine and leather fills your lungs and you sigh when arms pull you closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake fully with a start, taking in your current position. Your head is tucked under Sans’s chin. Your face is buried in his shirt. Your legs are tangled hopelessly with his. One of his arms is under your head with that hand holding onto your upper arm. The other is wrapped around your waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffen and blush heavily, barely able to stutter out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans grumbles and starts to stir. You can tell when he gets his bearings because he hastily separates himself from you and sits across from you, a blaze of red engulfing his skull. He looks off to the side and scratches the back of his skull. “er, uh, sorry.” His voice is thick with sleep and you vaguely wonder how that works without an actual throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit up fully and rub your arm, still warm from where he held it. “It’s okay, really.” You let out a little laugh and he seems to relax a little. “I, uh, I guess I should be getting home though, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, heh, i guess so.” The both of you stand and stretch, slipping your feet in your respective shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grab your jacket from the desk chair and drape it over your arm. “Thanks again, Sans, for letting me stay,” you flush all over again, “and for staying with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘course.” He opens the door and leads you back down the stairs. There’s the sound of someone in the kitchen and you gasp when they emerge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS, WE ARE OUT OF-” His eyelights land on you and he goes silent. You stare back with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remember this skeleton from the first game of the season. He was the tall one in leather, congratulating Frisk on the game. You didn’t realise </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> how tall he was though. He’s well over seven feet tall, easily. He’s also much thinner than Sans. He’s wearing some active clothing consisting of one of those tank tops with open sides that show off his battered ribs and tight black joggers. His teeth are just as sharp as Sans’s and he has three deep gouges over his left socket. His crimson eyelights eye you critically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BACKYARD.” He barks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“boss, what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BACKYARD, BOTH OF YOU, </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The towering skeleton barges out of the room to presumably go outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-what??” You look over at Sans and his equally befuddled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes himself and looks at you with sweat dotting his skull. “well, uh, that was papyrus. m’bro.” He forces a smile at you and sighs, leading you out. “sorry ‘bout that, but we might wanna see what he wants before he gets antsy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re too shocked to disagree and hesitantly follow him outside to where Papyrus is waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT TOOK THE TWO OF YOU LONG ENOUGH.” He huffs, arms crossed and foot tapping the grass impatiently. “HUMAN.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffen and look up at him. “Y-yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIGHT ME.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry??” You sputter and side step to put Sans between the two of you, hands fisting in the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO NOT HIDE BEHIND MY INCOMPETENT BROTHER.” He storms forward and you bite back the panic thrumming in your chest. He watches you carefully and stops an arm’s length away. He raises a brow bone at you suspiciously before fixing you with a calculating glare, hands on his ilia. “OH, DO </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> TELL ME YOU’RE A </span>
  <em>
    <span>COWARD</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growls in disdain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it’s your turn to harden your gaze. You straighten up and release Sans’s shirt. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coward.” You glare up at him and he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE NO QUALMS ABOUT A FRIENDLY SPAR.” He challenges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me this is anything but friendly, “ you grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IS THAT A NO, THEN, COWARD?” He taunts. You know what he’s trying to do and well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s succeeding. You feel anger well up inside you and you step around Sans and right up in front of Papyrus to jab a finger at him. “I am gonna kick your coccyx, asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins smugly at you. “YOU CAN SURELY TRY.” He suddenly shoves a bright red bone into your hands. You turn it over in your hands, confused. “THAT IS YOUR WEAPON.” He flashes his own and steps back from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You study the bone and note that it looks like a femur that's been sharpened to a point on one end. You experimentally hold it in both hands, but find it’s much too light. You switch to a single handed grip with the bone flush to your forearm, like a dagger. You watch as Papyrus settles into a stance, haughty energy coming off of him in waves. You narrow your eyes and sink into a defensive stance of your own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sweetheart, ya don’t gotta fight him if ya don’t wanna.” Sans murmurs, coming up to place a hand between your shoulder blades, head ducked so he can talk in your ear. “i c’n jus’ take ya home instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I have to.” You grin sideways at him. “He’s coming after my honour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and you watch him back away with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR OPPONENT!” Papyrus is descending upon you with frightening speed and you have just enough time to block his weapon with your own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thank your lucky stars that the stance you chose lets you hold your ground under the force of his attack. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With your left arm occupied, Papyrus throws a jab at your right side that you deflect with your forearm. The brush of bone against skin sends a ripple of electricity up your arm, sparking warmth in your chest and making you gasp. You quickly jump back so you’re out of range and rub at your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you can dwell on the sensation much longer, your opponent rushes you and you dive forward to roll through his obnoxiously long legs. Once behind him, you sweep out his legs and he stumbles. You shoot to your feet and swing a kick to his side, but he catches you by the ankle and regains his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he recovers quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, you twist your body and swing your supporting leg at him. He’s forced to drop his weapon to catch that leg as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tuck your core and backswing the arm your weapon is in, aiming for his shoulder, but he throws you bodily away from him before you make contact. Using your gymnastic expertise, you find the ground and twist your body to execute a one-handed back handspring to land on your feet. You stumble back a bit from the momentum, but manage to stick the landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t get to fully regain your balance before Papyrus is rushing you again, weapon back in his hand and raised to strike. You gasp with fearful eyes, the skeleton’s visage being replaced by Chris-the drunkard in the alley that ran at you with his switchblade. You drop your weapon and grasp his wrist and redirect his attack, using his own momentum to toss him over your shoulder. You stoop, panic ringing in your ears, and pick up your weapon. You let it sail through the air at Chris just as the memory of him fades and Papyrus comes back into focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus had landed in a crouch, one hand on the ground, and watched with wide sockets as his bone attack zipped right by his neck and buried itself in the grass behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You come back to yourself with a flinch and a gasp. “Oh my gods, are you alright??” You dart forward with the intention of helping him to his feet when you run smack into Sans’s chest. Where??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places a hand on your shoulder and pushes you back so he can look at you. His sockets are devoid of light and his expression blank. A shiver runs down your spine and your jaw clenches. “what were ya seein’ there, buddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buddy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When his question registers in your head, your stomach drops along with your gaze. Words catch in your throat and refuse to come forth so you lift your shaky hands and sign. </span>
  <b>The guy from the alley. With the knife. How did you know I-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans pulls you tightly against his chest and rests his chin atop your head with a sigh. “ya panicked. coul’ see it on yer face.” Papyrus starts walking up to the two of you when Sans says, “take a deep breath fer me, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I MUST ADMIT YOU ARE A FORMIDABLE FOE. I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM MY MA-” Papyrus’s words are cut short and the world around you falls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel simultaneously heavy and light until solid ground meets your feet once more. A wave of vertigo makes your legs almost give out from under you, but Sans keeps you steady. You look around and see that you’re down the street from your house??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” You breathe. You look at Sans again and his eyelights are back, gauging your reaction. “Sans, what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and slowly devolves into laughter. “jus’ took a shortcut.” He manages between laughs. “yer face is priceless, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-you-I-what??” You step away and turn in a circle, noting that you are in fact in your neighbourhood. “How did you do that??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“magic.” He responds simply, waggling his phalanges at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pause and stare blankly at him, causing him to erupt in more laughter. “Well, Mr. Magic. I don’t have my jacket. And it’s got my phone in it.” You pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“awright, awright, wait here. heh.” He’s still chuckling when he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappears</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans appears in the backyard, stooping to the ground to pick up your discarded jacket and checking for your phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU TAKING MY MATE AWAY LIKE THAT?” Papyrus demands, looming over Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans starts to sweat, looking off to the side. “well, ya see, boss… she’s uh..” He scratches the back of his skull. “she’s my soulmate, too.” He cautiously glances back up at his brother’s shocked face. “an’ i ain’t ready ta tell her yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW: PTSD flashback, selective mutism, panic mentions</p><p> </p><p>Reader: has flashback of alley<br/>Sans: has flashback of bro's head getting cut off<br/>Sans: so, like, what did you see tho?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>